The other Everdeen
by sophiawhufc
Summary: 19 year old Lilly Everdeen is a past victor of the hunger games, what happens when she has to mentor her younger sister to safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Lilly Everdeen POV**

_I run through the arena with a knife in my hand as I run from the district 2 brute, once I realise I can't hide anywhere I straight up my aching battered body and I turn towards the man._

_"__You can't hide anywhere 12 look like I finally get to see your blood on my sword" he snarls and just as he lunges at me with his sword I duck and…._

I awake with a jolt gasping for air; I can feel the sweat coating my body. I flinch when I feel a hand on my shoulder but I quickly relax because I know that touch, its Katniss.

"Another nightmare?" she asks knowingly, I nod and I lay back down on the mattress that I share with my two sisters.

"Yeah, we better get back to sleep with tomorrow being the reaping" I say bitterly, I feel Katniss lying back down and she falls back asleep and after a while I fall back into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning I wake up to an empty bed, I walk out of the room and I am greeted with mum doing Prim's hair at the table. I walk over to Prim and I place a kiss to her forehead, today is Prim's first reaping so we are all trying to act like it's a normal day to not scare her anymore than she needs to be. After I have a few pieces of fruit for breakfast I walk over to Haymicth's house to find him sat at the table drinking some liquor, as usual.

"It's that time of the year again isn't it?" he asks as he looks up at me, he may be a drunk but I look up to him as a father like figure, after all he did mentor me through the games and we mentor together.

"Yep I'm afraid it is." I say, he looks at me slyly and chuckles to himself.

"At least you get to see Johanna" he says, I smile at her name. Johanna Mason district 7 victor, since I became a mentor we have been drawn together and she is my girlfriend. My family doesn't know because I don't like talking about my time in the capitol and since we are unable to travel between districts Johanna has never come up in conversation, only the rest of the mentors know.

I stay at Haymitch's for a while before I leave to get ready for the reaping, I am gay and a lot of capitol girls love that so snow has made me become an escort for those people in the capitol. I wanted to refuse but he said that if I said no then he will torture my family, I am not the only victor to become an escort district 4 victor Finnick Odair is one of the most popular. Johanna was told but she refused so needless to say her family were killed the next day in front of her. Everyone in district 12 knows about Snows threat and because of that the district hates him even more than before, my family know which is the main reason why we never moved into the victor's village or that we don't use any of the money I get for doing those acts. I walk into the bedroom to see both Prim and Katniss sat on the mattress dressed in their reaping outfits, I get dressed in my suit trousers, white crisp shirt with a black bow tie and black suspenders. I walk over to the bed and I kneel down in front of the two girls.

"Whatever happens today I just wanted to say that I love you ok" I say, prim nods and goes out to mum I look at Katniss and I can see anger in them.

"I saw the capitol peacekeepers today, they wanted me to tell you that you have a meeting with a girl when you arrive in the capitol" she spits it out like its poison; we both know that this meeting is another word for person I have to sleep with.

"Don't worry about me ok, listen I have a weird feeling about today so I want you to promise me that no matter what happens today you will not do anything stupid do you understand me?" I say in an urgent voice, she nods and we go and meet up with Prim and mother. We walk down to the town square, we arrive at the signing in post and this is the place for me to part ways with them.

"I'll see you when I get back from the games, stay safe" I press a kiss to each girl's foreheads as I make my way to the inside of the justice building and I once I step through the doors Effie is all over me.

"Lilly how many times have I told you not to wear that shabby bow tie when you need to be presentable." She huffs out, I roll my eyes and I walk to stand next to Haymitch. I don't wear the capitol bow tie because this was my dad's and it's the only thing I have left of his, we wait to be introduced by the mayor of 12 before we walk onto the stage. As I stand on the stage I look out to the people and my eyes lock with Katniss who I can see is nervous, I send her a small smile and I can see the fear calm when she sees my smile. I listen to Effie ramble on about the importance of these games and why it is such an honour to be chosen, I roll my eyes dramatically witch earns a smile from Katniss in return I listen intently though when she steps up to pick the female tribute and the name that is pulled is the name that I never wanted to hear leave Effie's lips. It was Prim.


	2. Chapter 2

All the air got sucked from me when I hear my baby sister's name, I can see Prim in the arena, I can see her getting killed by some brute career.

"PRIM" the scream from Katniss shakes me out of my trance and I can see Katniss running towards Prim. "I volunteer as tribute" I clench my eyes shut as I hear that sentence leave Katniss's lips, I can see Prim being taken away by Gale and I see peacekeepers grab a hold of Katniss's arms.

"Let her go, I'll get her" I shout out as I can see Katniss start to panic at the feel of the peacekeepers hands on her body. I walk down the steps and towards Katniss; I can feel everyone's eyes on us as I walk up behind Katniss. "Stay strong Kat once were on the train is when you can break down" I whisper into her ear, this seems to shake Katniss out of her trance and she allows me to walk her up to the stage. I stand behind her next to Haymitch, he glances at me and for once I can see something in his eyes. Sorrow. I watch Effie call out the male tribute who is Peeta Mellark, I've never really spoken to him but I do know that his family owns the bakery I know Katniss sells her squirrels to his father. They shake hands and we are guided into the justice building where they take Katniss and Peeta into separate rooms so they can say their goodbyes to loved ones, I see Mum and Prim walk into the justice building they nod at me as they go into Katniss's room. I sit down on the chair outside the rooms and I think back to when I said goodbye before I left for my games.

_I look up to see mum, Katniss and Prim walk into the room, I stand up when Prim runs towards me and clings to my leg. I bend down and I pick her up and cradle her close to my body, I can hear her cry so to take my mind off of the sound of my baby sister's tears I give her to mum and I walk over to Katniss and I wrap my arms around her. Katniss is a lot like me, we don't like to cry in front of people and we are both very stubborn so it is to my great surprise when Katniss bursts into tears and clings to my shoulders._

_"__Shh Kat it's going to be ok, I'm going to get out" I say to her, she looks up at me and I can see the anger in her eyes._

_"__Do you promise?" she asks, I look down not being able to look in her eyes._

_"__I promise" I say weakly, Katniss shakes her head angrily. _

_"__No look at me in the eyes and say it" she demands, I look up and straight into her eyes as I say the one thing I can't promise._

_"__I promise"_

I am drawn out of my memory by the door of Katniss's room open and Prim and mum walk out, I stand up and I go over to them and I wrap my arms around the both of them and I hug them fiercely.

"I'll get her out, I promise I'll get her out even if it's the last thing I do."


	3. Chapter 3

I enter the train before the two tributes so I walk into the room witch will be used as Katniss's bedroom and I wait for her to enter, this was the same room I slept in while I was being transported to the capitol for my games I remember laying on this bed crying for my family. 5 minutes later I hear the door open so I stand up and in walks my younger sister, she looks up and when she locks eyes with me she runs to me and cries into my chest. I knew that she has been holding in the tears since she volunteered, I hold onto her tight as I hear her let out all of the emotions she has bottled up. I haven't heard her cry like this for a long time the last time I heard her cry like this was the day our father died in the mines, I grab hold of her shoulders so I can look at her in the eyes, it brings back memories of the day I promised to her that I would win the games.

"Look at me Kat, I am going to get you out all I need you to do is to keep yourself together ok" I tell her, she nods at me and wipes her eyes quickly putting on her strong fighting face.

"That's the Kat I know" I say, she smiles at me and I press a kiss to her forehead and we walk out into the living room quarter where Peeta and Haymitch are sat talking. I sit down next to Haymitch and Katniss sits next to Peeta, I look at Peeta as he extends his hand to me. I shake his hand and I feel that he has a very strong grip which means that he must have quite a bit of strength.

"Do you have any advice?" he asks both me and Haymitch, I look over to Haymitch I can already smell the strong scent of alcohol escape his body. He smirks at both Peeta and Katniss and leans forward on his knees, I can feel my anger build at Haymitch why couldn't he stay sober for at least a few hours.

"Don't die" he says as she chuckles, I lose it and I grab his collar so he is looking at me.

"This isn't a joke Haymitch so just shut up and help me with strategies" I say to him in a deadly serious tone, he nods and walks off out of the compartment. I look back at Peeta and Katniss and I can see them staring at me.

"I know what you can do Katniss but I need to know about you Peeta, what can you do?" I ask him, I know that in order for Katniss to get home he will need to die but I can't just leave him he is still a human being.

"I work in the bakery so I'm very strong and I paint the cakes so I can camouflage myself" he tells me, I nod my head at him trying to give him a reassuring smile but I think it came out more like a grimace.

"That's good skills, know why don't you guys go to your rooms and relax before dinner" I say to them, they both nod and stand up. Katniss leaves but Peeta stays looking at me.

"I know you want Katniss to win so I want you to know that I'll do what I can in the arena to protect her" he says just before he walks out to his room, I stand flabbergasted at what he said. He knows that when it gets down between the two I will always chose Katniss so he said he will help me get her out, Peeta's a good guy he doesn't deserve to be in these games. Effie comes waltzing in with Haymitch trailing behind her, I lock eyes with Haymitch and I can see that he forgives me for my outburst earlier.

"Now where are my tributes dinner is ready" her shrill voice going straight through my head, I stand up and I walk to the bedrooms to get them for dinner and we walk out and sit down at the dinner table. I watch with a smile on my face when the food comes out and the looks that take over both Peeta and Katniss's face reminds me of my first time seeing all of this food. We all tuck in making small talk about how long it will take till we arrive at the capitol before Effie makes a comment about last year's tributes witch caused Katniss to scowl in return.

"When we arrive in the Capitol you will be taken to your prep teams and you will get ready for the tribute parade, they will be a bit over the top but they mean well so don't take it out on them" I say, I can see Peeta look confused when I said the last thing.

"I would never say hurtful things to them" he defends himself.

"I'm not talking to you" I say as I look directly at Katniss which makes her frown and cross her arms across her chest. After dinner we move to the sofas so we can watch the reaping recap, District 1 and 2 both look like typical career. District 11's girl tribute is a small 12 year old and my heart breaks when she looks at the camera, she reminds me of Prim and with one look at Katniss I can see that she feels the same. Then our reaping comes up and when they read out Prim's name the camera does a close up of my face and I can see the pain and anger shine in my eyes. Once the reaping recaps finish I stand up and say that I'm going to bed, I hear my compartment door open so I look up from beneath my covers to see Katniss.

"Can I stay with you tonight my bed feels too big and empty" I nod because I always feel like this when I come in this train, after years of sleeping in the same bed with two other people it's always hard to sleep in these beds. I pull back the covers and she gets in under the blankets next to me, she curls up into my side and lays her head on my arm. She falls asleep quickly but I don't sleep I stay up looking down at my sister, feeling her soft breaths hit my arm. I will make sure that these breathes will not be her last, I will get Katniss out of that arena and I'll need Johanna to help me.


	4. Chapter 4

2 days later and we have arrived in the Capitol, the prep teams take Katniss and Peeta away and I walk into the tributes living center where every district has its own floor, I walk to the elevator and I press the button for floor 7. After a few seconds the elevator door pings open and I walk into the empty living room, I walk to the bedrooms and I walk into Johanna's. She's in the room with her back to me shorting through some clothes, I walk up behind her and I wrap my arms around her slender body. I feel her body tense but it quickly relaxes as she realizes that it's me and not some creep, she turns around in my arms and presses a kiss to my lips. I let out a small moan as I grip a hold of her neck, oh I've missed this. We break our kiss and she looks into my eyes and I can see sadness in them.

"I'm sorry about Katniss" she says to me in a soft voice, I am the only person that hears this soft voice come from Johanna since she is normally sarcastic and moody to everyone else. Her words hit me and I can't help but start to cry as everything I have held in for Katniss's sake come out, Jo doesn't say anything she just wraps me up in her arms and holds me as break down.

"I can't lose her Jo I can't" I say as stop crying, she grabs my chin and makes me look at her.

"You're not going to ok, I promise Lil I'm going to help you get her out of the arena" she says staring in my eyes, she knows what my family mean to me she felt the same towards her family before snow murdered them. I kiss her once more before I remove myself from her warm arms.

"I've got to go I've got a new client waiting for me, I just needed to see you first" I tell her, she nods and presses one more kiss to me before smiling at me.

"I love you"

"I love you too Jo" I say as I walk out and into the elevator, I walk out of the tribute area and I walk to the capitols sponsor room. I walk into the room that has my name on it and I find a young Capitol girl waiting for me sat on the bed, I close the door to announce my presence.

"Lilly Everdeen my god you're more sexy in the flesh" she purrs out, I feel sick as she says this only Johanna gets to say things like that to me but this is just part of the job.

"Let's do this shall we" I say, the girl nods and undresses herself and jumps onto the bed. I undo my shirt and take off my trousers as I climb on top of her, this girl is young so before I start anything I talk to her. "This may hurt a little but I'm going to go slow ok I'm not going to hurt you" Johanna asks me why I say this to my young clients, I told her because even though it's horrible to do they are still people and I will never hurt them. The young girl looks relieved so I start to kiss down her neck towards her breasts, I hear her moan as I slip my fingers into her and I continue to thrust my hand inside of her until she reaches her climax. Once she has came I get dressed, take the money from the girl and I walk out and back into the tributes area. I storm into my living quarter to see everyone at the table eating; they all stop and look at me as I walk into the room.

"Where have you been its rude to be late to dinner" Effie chimes, I don't acknowledge her and I see Haymitch giving me a knowing glance. I sit down at the table and I can see Katniss looking at me.

"I had a meeting I had to attend" I said, Katniss dropped her knife and fork and I stood up from the table.

"I'm not hungry I'm going to my room" she says as she walks out of the room, I sigh at this because she doesn't understand why I do this. I eat my meal in silence and I sit down in my room, Jo walks in and I smile as she walks over to the bed and lies down next to me and takes my hand in hers.

"Katniss hates me doing the meetings" I say into the silence, I feel Jo grip my hand harder.

"She doesn't know why you do it, she just thinks you didn't want to anger snow" she says spitting out Snow's name with venom.

"I can't keep doing this Jo, I try to think that it's you I'm sleeping with but I can't do it I feel dirty" I confess, I roll over to face her and I stroke her cheek. "I love you and I only want to sleep with you, I hate when I give people the pleasure I should be giving you" she takes my hand and presses a kiss to it while looking in my eyes.

"I know and I hate it too but we both know that if you stop your family will die and I know what that pain feels like and I will never let you feel that pain" she says, I roll onto her and I press a kiss to her lips. I feel her grab my hips as I deepen my kiss, she starts to undo my trousers as I take off her shirt.

"I'm sorry i.." I hear a voice say, Jo and I quickly roll off of each other as we look up to the door to see a stunned Katniss standing in the entrance.

"Kat this is Johanna, Jo this is Katniss my sister" I say standing up re buttoning my trousers.

"What's up Brainless" Jo says to Katniss in her usual hard tone, Katniss's eyes harden as she straightens up her body.

"Well I was coming to see my sister but apparently she is busy doing something else" she spits out; I roll my eyes at the pair of them. Why did I think this meeting would go another way, I walk over to Katniss.

"Enough you too, I'm sorry I never told you about Jo but I didn't want anything ruining it. I love Johanna and I didn't want people in the district to be angry or something." I explained, Katniss looks at me and nods in acceptance.

"Fine but I'm still mad that you didn't tell us" she says, I nod because I know that was a dumb move. "I'm sure Prim will be glad to see that you finally have a girlfriend" she says whilst smirking. I roll my eyes and I walk back over to the bed, Prim has always wanted me to get a girlfriend so much so that she had tried to set me up with a few people in the district. Yes that's right my 12 year old sister has been trying to set me up with girls.

"I'm going to bed now, I just wanted to say sorry" Kat says to me, I nod and give a goodnight hug to her just before she walks out leaving me alone with Johanna.

"Don't you need to go back to your floor?" I ask her as I get under the covers; she shakes her head as she also gets under the covers next to me.

"Blight's there and I want to stay with you" she says to me, I am 6ft 5 so I am considerably taller than Johanna so her head is the same height as my chest so I am naturally the big spoon. She leans her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her body, we lay in each others embrace and fall asleep in dreamless slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

I hate waiting; I am currently sat on the sofa next to Haymitch as we await the arrival of Katniss and Peeta. They are currently doing their skills to the game makers so they can be scored and tonight they will release the scores, district 12 normally average a 4 in these with the exception of me when I got an 8. I hear the ding of the elevator and Katniss storms past Peeta and storms into her bedroom; I give Peeta a questioning look witch he shrugs in response. I leave Peeta with Haymitch as I go to find out what happened with Katniss, I walk into her room to find her pacing around her room with a look of panic painted on her face.

"What happened?" I asked, she turns around and looks at me.

"I messed up, I was angry that they were too busy with a pig so I fired an arrow at the apple in the pigs mouth and I know I think I've put both mum and Prim in danger" I stop her rambling by wrapping my arms around her, I feel her take a calming breath as she clings to me.

"It's going to be ok, they can't hurt Prim or mum the capitol are in love with our family. Ok it's all going to be ok Kat" I say as I hold her, she nods into my shoulder and looks up at me and I see the fear slowly leave her eyes.

"ok, they won't hurt you will they?" she asks apprehensively, I chuckle at her as I squeeze her shoulder.

"They can't have the games without mentors" I tell her, I don't tell that this could mean more clients to have to sleep with. I give her a final squeeze before we walk out to the dinner table to have dinner, we all eat with the conversation on what Peeta and Katniss did to show the game makers, needless to say Effie was horrified when she found out about Katniss and Haymitch gave Kat a big thumbs up. After dinner we all migrate to the sofa's to watch the scores, District 1 and 2 tributes scored between 9-10 witch is no real surprise considering they are careers. I smirk when the district 7 tributes score 3 Johanna really wasn't kidding when she said that her tributes were hopeless. The little girl from district 11 called Rue scored a surprising 7 and then it was time for us, Peeta scored an 8 witch received applause that was my score. Then Katniss's face appeared on screen and we all waited with bated breath to see what she will get, she got an 11. There is not much excitement in the room because we all know that the gamemakers have painted a huge target on her back with this score, I grab Kat's hand and I make her look at me.

"You're going to do this Kat" I say whilst staring in her eyes, she nods at me with a look of determination. I know what that look means it means she's ready to fight; Peeta and Katniss go to bed leaving me and Haymitch in silence. The door opens and Jo walks over to us, she takes one look at our faces and realises that the score was not only based on skill but a vendetta.

"What happened?" she asks, Haymitch stands up and grabs a glass of whisky.

"She shot an arrow at the gamemakers" he says whilst taking a big slug of whisky, Johanna's eyes widen but then she starts to laugh. It's not her laugh she does when it's just me and her it's her evil laugh only reserved for the capitol.

"Ha that's amazing I bet their faces were priceless" she laughs out, I shake my head at the pair of them there is nothing funny about this situation.

"It's not funny, she now has a huge target on her" I say angrily, Haymitch turns to look at me while he gets a refill.

"She already had a huge target on her because of you, everyone wants to kill the sister of a victor" he announces, I look down feeling defeated. Katniss was always a big target thanks to me, Jo senses the change in my demeanour so she walks up to me and takes a hold of my chin to make look at her.

"Don't blame yourself Lilly, take that anger and put that in making sure that your sister comes out of that arena." She exclaims, I nod my head and she lets go of my chin I don't want to talk about this anymore so I decide to change the subject.

"I see your tributes are big favourites" I say sarcastically, Johanna rolls her eyes at me and playfully pushes my shoulder.

"They are useless, that's why I left them to Blight" she says with a shrug, I shake my head looking at her with amusement.

"How does he deal with you" I say, she smiles.

"The same way you do" she responds, I smirk and I walk up to her and I pull her flush against myself.

"I hope not, only I can do those things to you" I purr into her ear, she smirks back at me and presses her lips to my ear.

"Of course, only you" she says as she gently bites my ear, I shudder and I press a kiss to her lips. Before anything can get anymore heated Haymitch clears his throat smirking at us.

"I'm sorry to split up your little session but it's late and we need rest for the interviews tomorrow." I nod and he walks into his bedroom, I turn to Jo and I hold my hand out to her. She smiles as she takes it and I lead us both to my room, she takes off her clothes and changes into one of my shirts and gets into my bed. I undress leaving me in my lady boxers and I put on a white wifebeater, I walk over to the photo that is sat on my bedroom table and I pick it up. It's a photo frame with a photo of my mum, dad and two sisters, I press a kiss to the frame and I place it back down on the table it's what I do every night before I go to bed. I turn and I get into the bed next to Jo, she rolls over to me and curls up in my side.

"Goodnight baby" she murmers sleepily, I press a kiss to her head and I wrap my arm around her and I pull her closer.

"Goodnight Jo-Jo" I say into her hair. We fall asleep curled up in each other's warm bodies, listening to each other's steady breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Today is your chance to impress sponsors, you need them to fall in love with you and most importantly you need to make sure they remember you" Haymitch tells Peeta and Katniss, we are sat around the table eating our breakfast, tonight is the interviews with Flickerman and this will be the last time the tributes can impress the sponsors before they enter the games tomorrow. Haymitch and I have been up for days trying to figure out what angle we will take when portraying the two and we have ended up with star crossed lovers, only Peeta knows because I know that if Kat was told about the plan she would do everything in her power to stop the plan from happening. I'm not crazy at the idea of making Katniss be with Peeta and not letting her have a choice but this is the best bet to getting her out of that arena, we've told Peeta the plan and he will announce his love to Katniss at the end of his interview I just hope it's convincing.

I'm standing backstage waiting for Katniss to come out from her prep team, Johanna walks up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. I lean my head back until it rests on her body and I feel her press a kiss to my temple, I breathe in her scent of pine and woods and it calms me down.

"You know how gullible these capitol idiots are they believe anything, it's going to be fine" she says.

"I know I'm just worried about Katniss, she's just so damn stubborn" I say, I hear Jo chuckle and she turns me around so I'm facing her.

"Sounds like someone else I know, It must run in the family" she says as she smirks, I roll my eyes and playfully push her. I hear footsteps coming towards us so I turn around to see Katniss in a beautiful red dress, in other words she looked stunning. I walk up to her and I place my hands on her shoulders, I look into her eyes and I can see the fear in them I know she hates speaking in front of large groups of people.

"You look amazing Kat, dad would be proud of you for doing this" I tell her, I can see tears line her eyes when I mention dad. She nods her head and sends me a watery smile.

"Thanks, he would be proud of you too I mean you won this thing" She responds, I nod and I can also feel tears build up in my eyes because I think of dad every day. The runner for Ceaser signals for Katniss to go up on stage so I give her shoulders on last squeeze before I let her follow the man, Haymitch, Effie and I move to the monitor that is showing the interviews. Katniss is doing a great job and the audience are eating it up, she even makes them cry when she tells everyone about her promise to prim hell even I felt teary eyed at that seeing as I wasn't present to her goodbyes with mum and prim. Her finale was spectacular Cinna really outdid himself, Katniss stood up and twirled which resulted in her dress to be consumed with the fake flames that she wore during the tribute parade. I look at Haymitch and I send him a smirk as everyone in the audience are up on their feet cheering wildly for Katniss, she walks back to us as Peeta walks up onto the stage. Effie walks over to her and gushes about how perfect she was on that stage, Kat smiles a little at the praise and she looks at me as I give her a proud smile.

"You did me proud Kat, you did everyone proud" I say quietly so only she can hear it, she smiles at me and gives me a hug. We pull apart to watch Peeta, he was so good with words and his the audience hooked on every word he was saying. I take a deep breath as it gets to the end of his interview and time for his announcement, I watch Katniss as Peeta announces his love to her and I can see a mixture of confusion, hurt but most of all anger flow through her body.

Oh god as if I ever thought this could've gone well.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm all alone in a forest, I can hear the birds tweet and leaves on the trees rustle in the wind. _

_"__LILLY" I hear someone scream, I quickly turn around to find Katniss tied to a tree. I can see her struggle in the ropes that hold her to the tree and I can see fear cloud her features._

_"__Katniss, don't worry I'm coming" I shout out to her, I run towards her but I run into what seems like a force field separating me from Katniss._

_"__LILLY HELP ME" she screams out, I see a figure come out of the bushes and walk towards Katniss with what looks like a sword in its hand._

_"__KATNISS I CANT GET TO YOU" I scream out in desperation, I look up and my eyes lock eyes with Katniss as the figure surges forward with the sword and plunges it into her chest._

I jolt up in terror as I feel someone calling my name, I lock eyes with a scared Katniss shaking me from my nightmare.

"You were screaming my name, it's ok it was a dream" she calmly says to me, I lay back down and before Kat can leave I grab her hand.

"Stay, it's the last time I get to see you for a while" I say my voice breaking a bit; she gets in to bed and instantly curls into my side. I press a kiss to the side of her head as she lays her head on my chest, I just wish this moment could last forever I wish tomorrow will never happen but I know that won't happen. I know that tomorrow my sister will be fighting to the death for her life.

The mood at the breakfast table was a sullen one; the room was engulfed in silence as we eat. I can't eat much more than a roll because I know that in an hour I will have to say goodbye to my sister, we finish eating and Effie says goodbye to the two of them. Peeta walks out with Haymitch after I give him a nod, I walk with Katniss to the hovercraft witch will take us to the tribute launch pad. We sit down next to each other as we ride, I look around and I can see the little girl in district 11 sitting there. She looks up and catches my eye; she looks terrified so I give a reassuring smile to try to calm her nerves. She smiles back at me and I can't help but be reminded of Prim, the craft lands and I lead us to our launch pad room. Once we enter our room I take Katniss in my arms and give her a huge hug, I can feel Katniss shake with fear so I keep my arms around her as I make her look at me.

"We don't have much time so listen to me, you keep hidden don't go looking for trouble and for god sake don't get drawn into the bloodbath. Get what you can and run the opposite way" I tell her in a strong voice, she nods and looks at me in my eyes.

"I love you Lilly, please help me out there I don't want to die" she says, her voice cracking I can feel my eyes tear up and I let a few go as they stream down my face. I take her face in my hands and I press a kiss to her forehead.

"I promise I will you do my best to get you out, I love you Kat" I tell her, she smiles a little at me.

"To the moon and back"

"To the moon and back" I say, since we were little kids we used to say that to each other. I send Katniss to the tube and she presses her hand to the tube, I press mine to hers as she slowly descends up into the arena. After a few seconds Katniss is gone, I let all of my tears because now Katniss is away from my safety.


	8. Chapter 8

It's day three of the games and I have been sat at the district 12 monitor for the past 48 hours, Haymitch has left me to find some liquor. Katniss has ran off into the woods and have taken refuge in the trees, Peeta has teamed up with the Career pack witch I don't fully understand why but I have a feeling it is so he can protect Katniss. Johanna is constantly by my side since her tributes died in the bloodbath, I am getting ready for a meeting with a sponsor. Katniss got hit by a fire boom and has badly burnt her leg so I need money for some burn medicine.

"Jo I need to go to a meeting can you keep an eye on her for me?" I ask her, she nods and gives me a kiss as I walk off to the meeting room where a girl was sat with a halved shaved head with green vine tattoos covering the bold area. I smile at her when she turns around I know this person, its Cressida part of the camera team here in the capitol for the interviews. She has never agreed with the games and she has become good friends to both me and Johanna, she stands up and walks up to me giving me a hug.

"Hey I haven't seen you this games" I tell her, she nods up at me.

"Yeah another camera crew are being used this year, I just wanted to give some money so you can get the medicine" she tells me as she hands me a bag of coins, I smile gratefully at her and I give her a tight hug.

"Thank you you're a life safer I thought I would have to sleep with someone for that medicine" I say to her, she nods sadly. She hates the fact that the capitol sells victors for sex it makes her sick to be from the capitol.

"I know that's why I'm here as your sponsor, no sex for money this games" she tells me, I smile at her and thank her once more and I race back to the mentor area and I send some medicine to Katniss. Once I send off the package I walk back over to my monitor and I sit back down next to Johanna.

"You did you have sex with this time?" she asks me bitterly, I shake my head at her.

"No one Cress is here, she's going to be our sponsor so I don't have to sleep with anyone for the duration of the games" I tell her, I smile when I see the big grin break out on Jo's face. We spend the rest of the day watching the monitor, Kat's leg is healed and she sets some tracker jackers on the careers. It seems that Rue is her ally because when Katniss passes out from some tracker jacker stings she helps heal her with leaves, I'm a bit worried about Katniss allying with Rue because the more they bond the harder it is to get rid of them. I feel a hand on my shoulder so I turn to find Finnick Odiar stood behind me; Finnick is a great guy many people think he is a conniving guy but he is a nice guy. Out of all of the victors I am the closet to Johanna, Finnick, Mags and Annie.

"Hey Finnick" I say, she smiles as he pops a sugar cube into his mouth. He seriously loves those things.

"Hey Everdeen, I see your sister killed my tributes" he says, I nod with a smile on my face.

" I told you she was tough, she is my sister after all" I say while I playfully push him, he chuckles and nods his head.

"Ha I wonder if she is as stubbon as you too" he teases me, I narrow my eyes at him as I hear him chuckle.

"Oh from what I've seen she is" Johanna chirps out beside me, I turn to her and scowl but one look at her smile and the playful glint in her eye makes it impossible for me to stay mad at her.

"Oh shut up you too, where's Annie I haven't seen her this games?" I ask Finnick, his grin falls and I can see the sadness in his eyes.

"She didn't feel up to it this time but Mags is here instead" I give him a sad smile.

"Ok, tell her I said hi" I tell him, he nods and his smile returns. He and Johanna start talking about how her tributes were so bad but I tone her out as I look at the screen, Cato is arguing with Peeta and I see him swipe his leg with is sword. He is bleeding a lot but he needs medicine now, unfortunately I have used the sponsors limit for this day of the games so I have to hope that he can survive for another 24 hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait, the holidays have been hectic to say the least. Normal chapter uploads shall resume!**

Heartbreak. That's what I am feeling right now as I watch my sister cradle a dying Rue in her arms, The boy from district 1 killed her with his spear just before Katniss managed to fire an arrow into his heart. I understand why Kat is hurting its not just because Rue was her ally but because Rue reminded everyone of Prim, I turn my head away from the monitor when I hear Katniss sing to Rue. It was the same song our dad use to sing to us before he died. Johanna comes up behind of me and places a hand on my shoulder, I turn around and I bury my face into her shoulder. She wraps her arms around me and I breathe in her scent to calm me down, after a few minutes I unwrap myself from the embrace and I look at her in the eyes.

"She's like Prim" I say to whisper to her, she nods and I can see a sympathetic gaze cross her face.

"I know but I she's not, Prim is safe" she tells me whilst staring in my eyes; I nod as I compose myself. I turn back and walk to the monitor to see Katniss giving the district 12 hand gesture to the camera; she then walks off away from the Rue's body which is now covered in flowers. Haymitch comes running in with a huge smile on his face witch instantly makes me suspicious.

"What have you done?" I ask cautiously, he catches his breath as he reaches me.

"Listen" he says, before I can ask what he is talking about I hear the gamemaker's voice come on over the tannoy in the arena.

"Attention tributes, we have introduced a new rule. Two tributes may win if they are from the same district, may the odds be ever in your favour" I stand there speechless, two people can win. Peeta and Katniss can both come home, I turn to Haymitch and I give him a look asking how he did this.

"The capitol want to see the star crossed lovers have a happy ending so I just relayed that info to the gamemakers." He tells me, I can't stop the huge smile that appears on my face.

Peeta is not doing so well, he has developed an infection from the cut on his leg. We couldn't send anything to him since the gamemakers have taken away our money; this is nothing new they normally do this when they announce a feast I'm just hoping Katniss doesn't do anything stupid. Cressida has kept to her word and has been our sponsor, this has made mine and Jo's relationship so much stronger since I didn't have to leave during the nights to have sex with another girl. Today Haymitch has told me that he will look after the mentoring and that I should have the day with Johanna and that is where I am now layed down on the bed holding her, she turns around in my arms to face me and judging by the look on her face I can tell that whatever she is going to tell me will be bad.

"Chaff told me that he got off the phone with someone back home and he said that people have been rebelling since Rue died, apparently they are angry that Katniss had to watch her die" Jo says, I'm speechless out of all these years of the games no one has dared to rebel over them.

"I've got to stop this" I say panic rising up in my voice as I realize that Katniss is why people are rebelling, I can't allow this to continue otherwise Snow will make sure Katniss is killed in the arena.

"What the hell is wrong with you, this is what we've spent years waiting for and you want to stop it" Johanna shouts at me, her face turning red with anger.

"Katniss is the reason people are rebelling, Snow will kill her at any given chance if this continues" I shout back at her, I can see Jo getting more angry as we both stand up from the bed and stare each other down.

"Oh come on Lilly open your eyes, Katniss is as good as dead anyway. The things she has done in the arena will have pissed Snow off at least with this Snow will be too busy trying to sort out the order in the districts to kill your sister." She says, I shake my head admitting defeat I know Jo is right but it doesn't make me anymore less worried.

"She can't die Jo, not for something she doesn't even know about is happening" I tell her, after all of this effort we have put in to keeping Katniss safe in the arena she can't die for something she doesn't know is happening.


End file.
